


you've been stressed out lately? (yeah, me too)

by Bumblewyn



Series: mutually unrequited [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Humor, POV Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg and Tikki scheme, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Scheming, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn
Summary: Plagg has a scheme to get Ladybug and Chat Noir together. All he needs is Tikkis help...





	you've been stressed out lately? (yeah, me too)

"Psst! Tikki! Hey! Tikki!"

Plagg can't tell for sure if she is ignoring him on purpose, but he would bet his right paw that she is. 

"TIKKI!!!" 

Plagg fistpumps victoriously when his sister-kwami finally shoots him a murderous glare from where she is hiding in Marinette's gym bag. 

"I knew you could hear me," he says smugly, quickly flying over to join her in the pink polka dotted monstrosity.

"You also know we're not supposed to talk to each other," she hisses back. "What if one of them sees us?"

"They're miles away, don't worry about it," Plagg says with a dismissive wave of his paw.

"They're approximately five metres away, playing basketball and running around erratically."

"Exactly! Why would they look at us? Now, tell me, has Marinette been as pathetic as Adrien, lately?"

The glare Tikki shoots him that time is enough to instinctively make him retract his claws. "Plagg!" she chastises. "Don't talk about them like that."

"Pathetic,  _ shmathetic…" _ Plagg waves his claw around some more, just because he knows it annoys her.  _ "Loooooovesick,"  _ he clarifies in a sing-song.

Tikki closes her eyes and massages the wrinkle between them. "What do you want, Plagg?"

"What I  _ want  _ is for our two little lovecats to realise they've been head over heels for each other for  _ months." _

"Well, you know what humans say: you can't always get what you want."  _ _

"You don't have to tell  _ me  _ that. I'm an ancient god turned magical babysitter," Plagg says grumpily, crossing his paws over his chest. "I can't believe we have to deal with teenage drama.  _ Again." _

"You love teenage drama," Tikki chides, looking at him with far too knowing eyes. 

"Fine, I love teenage drama," Plagg admits with a roll of his eyes. "But Tikki, please, I can't bear to look at his lovesick little face any longer. I need your help. It's time to let the cat out of the bag."

"Guardian Fu was very clear that we are not to reveal their identities to one another. If they find out, it has to be on their own terms," Tikki says sternly.

"They've been so close  _ so many times  _ though!" Plagg complains, hanging his head dramatically. "I swear yours is convinced the world will end if they find out who the other is. Fu scared her  _ way  _ too much."

Tikki sighs. "I'll give you that. I think it would have been wise of him to clarify that they shouldn't reveal their identities  _ callously.  _ Ladybug certainly thinks he would be very angry if she allows Chat to reveal his identity."

"Exactly!" Plagg exclaims. "At this rate, they'll still be circling each other like lovesick kittens by the time they graduate! Tikki, we need to  _ do something!" _

"So what is it that you want to do?" Tikki asks, her voice careful. 

Plagg knows he hasn't gotten her completely on his side yet, but feels victorious nonetheless. 

"I'm glad you asked!" he says with a toothy grin. "So first order of business should be to let them both know it's okay to reveal their identity to one another. I was thinking you could wait for yours to moan about her sad love life, and—"

"Plagg."

"Fine, fine, I mean… you could wait for the subject to  _ naturally come up,  _ and then casually mention that Fu's order to hide her identity was mostly because they were both still new at all this. If she trusts Chat now, she can tell him."

Tikki looks at him in silence for what feels like a year. Plagg folds his paws together and tries to look as much like an innocent little kitten as he can. After a while, Tikki sighs and shakes her head.

"That would just give it away, Plagg. If Marinette is lamenting over Adrien and I suddenly suggest she and Chat share their identities with one another… That's as good as telling her outright."

Plagg frowns disappointedly. "I hadn't considered that," he admits. "Okay, new plan: what if next time there is an akuma, you give Ladybug a useless Lucky Charm? Then she'll have no choice but to transform back to recharge for a second one! I can make sure Adrien catches her in the act."

Tikkis glower is back in full force, and Plagg whimpers instinctively. 

"I am  _ not  _ sabotaging my Ladybug!" Tikki shrieks. "I can't believe you're suggesting that!"

"It's not  _ sabotaging  _ per se," Plagg backtracks hastily. "It's… part of a scheme for the greater good?"

_ "Absolutely not!"  _ Tikki hisses, outraged.

Plagg deflates a little, his ears hanging down. "Well, in that case I'm out of ideas."

Tikki looks at him for a moment and then sighs. "Your first idea wasn't all bad. We  _ should  _ let them know it's okay to reveal their identities if they truly trust each other. Hiding their identities is becoming more and more of a problem for them as it is. I just absolutely cannot say it in the context of Marinettes crush on Adrien."

Plagg perks up at that. "Alright! We tell them, they show each other. Boom! Then when they find out they've been in love all along, everything will be fixed!" He does a celebratory somersault in the air and then flies back to Adrien's gym bag, shouting, "Thanks, Tikki!" over his shoulder.

_ This is going to be a piece of cake! _ he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg is definitely overestimating how easy this is going to be.


End file.
